In Between the Nighteen Years
by Eduarda de Souza
Summary: With the dark lord gone, new troubles arise to the Potters and the Weasleys. What's wrong with Harry's youngest child? And why isn't Harry keen on helping her understand her own mystery? Based on the last Harry Potter book. RHr HG BIG spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

627 St.Ottery Place

disclaimer: Deathly Hallows spoilers... J.K.Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me. sighs

"This is wonderful! Front page..." Ronald Weasley beamed behind a copy of _The Daily Prophet _in his hands.

Hermione sat on the arm of his chair and looked flustered at his response,smiling and as interested in the piece of

news as if it were some other spectacular witch gracing the cover. "I wonder if Harry's seen this..." Ron scanned

page three for the continuation of the story on Hermione's successful Elf Rights bill. Hermione suddently gasped.

She had been so caught up in the moment she had forgotten that her rolls were in the oven still. To her contentment,

Ron had learned something she liked to call "food deprival tollerance", and was rather used to her preferance of cooking

muggle-style.

"Now if I could only reach this cupboard," Hermione said, struggling to stand on her tip-toes.

"Damn cupboard is too high..." Without any effort, Ron grabbed the coffee can for her, his eyes

still fixed upon the newspaper. Soon enough, breakfast was fresh on the table, its aroma radiating

throughout the kitchen and into other rooms. They both ate fresh rolls and drank hot coffee. This

was to much of her guest's delight since the morning was frosted and chilled outside the walls of the house,

which made apparition to her home that morning sort of difficult. Hermione gave the left over crumbs to the

impatient and tawny owl perched upon her windowsill. It had freckles of fat snowflakes all over.

"Ah-now that I get weekends off, my overview of the next Free Elf Rights bill will be completed in no time!"

Hermione said enthusiastically, rummaging through the files she had summoned onto the kitchen table.

"What happened to that bill you were going to propose to the Wizengamot for consideration?" asked Ron,

and Hermione looked at him a bit confused. "You know-- the one you went on for _weeks _about? The one

about illegal trade or something of that sort? " he ellaborated, gushing on the inside over her adorable look of

confusion.

"Oh! I gave that file for Pyrumis to review about a week ago! He'll check it and pass it down to Hayes and

Codsworth in the Department of Magical Creatures for a final confirmation."Ron watched as her spectacles slid

down the curve of her nose, and her quill tip swam in the plum ink straight upward ready to be picked up and

used.The parchment before her was clean and crisp. She seemed so busy, with her piles and piles of paperwork

all the time, books and confirmation meetings and Wizengamot presentations... It was a miracle he found her at

home this morning, because even with free weekends she would immerse herself in work.

" 'Mione?"

She looked up at once. Here was Ron's all-too-famous efforts to get her attention by whining her name. He

seemed rather pleased at her quick response and smile smuggly.

"You like that work of yours better than you like me..." He sighed exasperately.

"Oh Ron, don't be so dramatic!"

"Well, I came to eat breafast with you... and you're working..."

Now she could not help but laugh a little. Here was a twenty-three year old Ron, still as needy for

her attention as he was at fourteen. Of course, back then she did not even notice. Defeated, she sighed

and walked over to him.

"I'm sorry," she rested her chin on his head and hugged him around his shoulders. His hair was soft and tickled

her face.

"Oh ALRIGHT-I forgive you," he said dramatically, making her smile.

The rest of the morning was composed of Ron getting to flip to every channel on Hermione's satellite television;

amused by the variety of muggle channels, as Hermione put the finishing touches on certain papers. This compromise

was her clever idea.

It was nearly eleven in the morning when a faint pop brought Harry Potter to the kitchen of the St.Ottery Place home.

"Harry!"

Hermione flung her arms around her old friend's neck. He wore majestically long emerald green robes, with

handstitched golden thread snaking in and out of its cuffs. Hermione was sure she could hear a faint hiss coming

from his clothing.

"I've just come by to congradulate you,"he handed her a bouquet of assorted flowers set between her

favorite wispy baby's breath. Hermione quickly placed the gift in a vase on the middle of her table and thanked

him with a smile.

"This was awfully nice of you, really! You must stay for tea,"Hermione almost immediately had a teacup and

sugar at hand.

"Nice summoning Herm', but I'm on my lunch break and I can't be away for too long since I'm alone on my post for today," he

sounded a bit annoyed, scrunching his nose. Before Hermione could ask why, Ron popped into the kitchen.

"Ron! You said you were sick today!" Harry pointed at his red-haired friend. Ron's cheeks went scarlet and he seemed

to be looking for an excuse on the kitchen counter behind Harry.

"You said you had a day _off _today," Hermione's left eyebrow raised in suspicion, her tone was not satisfied.

"Oh-I see. Called in _sick_, left me at _our_ post," Harry half-smiled and shook his head. Ron was not sure, but he could

have almost sworn he saw his friend wink at him on the sly.

"Sorry mate... Just needed a break is all.." Ron grumbled, clearly embarassed as he scratched his head. Harry sat

and had some tea, going on about Auror business and how many applications he had received in his mail.

"You'll never guess who sent an application in," Harry seemed amused and it stirred interest between the

pair of them.

"Malfoy!"

"Seems ironic, sure but not completely horrible, I guess," Hermione said shrugging. Draco Malfoy had taken himself

out of the death eater circle after the Hogwarts battle, and it was the least he could do after Harry saved his life

in their seventh year.

"I'm going to interview him," Harry decided with a sparkle in his eyes; Harry surely had a plan up his sleeve.

Hermione gave Harry ccepta questioning look as if saying _"Are you sure?"_, and Ron just kept twirling a fork

between his fingers as if his opinion would just be said in vain. Soon enough, Harry's golden watch alarmed all

three with its beeping. It was time for Harry to go back to his post, and he seized the opportunity to drag Ron

along with him, seeing as he was "_so ill"_...

"But I'm in my pajama bottoms!" Ron grumbled.

"I don't care.."laughed Harry, and with a 'pop' they both vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Interview

The desk that stood between him and the applicant seemed as if it were alive, throbbing and breathing. Whether or not the tension in the air was feeding this barrier Harry could not tell, but surely enough there sat Draco Malfoy before him. He had handed Harry his resume with a shaky grip and sat there as stiff as a _stupefy_ spell could get him to be. Harry cleared his throat to break the silence.

"Malfoy-I mean, Mr.Malfoy,"he begun rather uncomfortably. Malfoy's silver gaze was piercing him from behind his long white blonde hair. His cheeks had more color in them than Harry had ever seen. "I see that you have done your six month training and received top marks in all Defense Spells."

Malfoy gave a small nod and Harry could feel a surreal sense of bashfulness radiating from his old enemy.

"What can you bring to our wizarding community as an auror?" Harry questioned.

He had asked this question to over ten applicants that day alone, but this was definetly the first time he actually was interested in the answer and its sincerety.

"I would like to erm-bring p-peace to the wizarding community by taking on the challenging duties as an auror," his voice was still fragmented and cold but other than that, he seemed to have somewhat honest intentions. It was clear that nice words like _peace _had had to be repeatedly recited in order to prevent ugly grimaces. Harry nodded here and there, glancing at his would-be employee from time to time when he was not reading through his extensive resume. All in all, it was shockingly remarkable.

"I need to see your arms."

Malfoy complied, and pulled up his sleeves to reveal what looked to be dragon burns but no Death Eater mark.

"Well?" Malfoy's drawl creeped up a tad as he became impatient with Harry's questions. Although, Harry was quite entertained by this game of faith-at-hand.

"You seem to have all the qualities we are looking for, and you have completed your training with excellent marks and good timing. Also been tipped by Kingsley that you were his best trainee."

"But?" His tone seemed to predict the use of the annoying conjunction from Harry.It was like Harry could not possibly resist the urge to aggravate him. Malfoy simply hated being told the good news before the bad undid it all.

There was a long irritating pause.

"But nothing. I expect you here on monday, ready for your post. Take this number to the front desk and Bell will add you to the system and give you any further checks and applications," Harry gave Malfoy a piece of parchment with his full name and profile, picture and title of job. They had avoided eye contact throughout most of the interview, but Harry caught a glimpse of Malfoy's expression as it soften. It seemed so strange still. The long haired Malfoy muttered a low "thank you" before leaving the majestic office and Harry to himself.

His office still rung with Malfoy's quick robe flutter as he shut the wooden door.

A picture of Ginny showed her smiling flirtatiously and hiding from Harry's stare behind a tree trunk he recognized as the weeping willow by the lake at Hogwarts. He missed Ginny. He had not talked to her since she left for her trip to Egypt. Bill had taken her to participate in a meeting about an extension of Gringotts in Cairo. He could just hear her now-_All the major Wizard Economics representatives will be there. Besides, Bill said he needs to get to know his baby sister. Mum is thrilled. _It was rather exciting and Harry had badgered her to remember to take as many pictures as she could for days.

Lost in thought, he did not noticed Ron's distinctive apparition 'pop'. He had been waiting, Harry could tell.

"So!?" Ron pulled up a chair and now questioned Harry.

"He didn't say much."Harry gestured Malfoy's resume to Ron. "It's rather impressive."

Ron was quick to go through the thick records that was presented to him."Well bloody Merlin... He's got all that we _need_ , that's for sure. So does that mea-"

"Yes Ron. He starts on monday,"Harry sat with arms crossed, trying not to laugh at Ron's incredibly flabbergasted visage, and ridiculous bright blue pajama pants which he had not changed out of yet.

"You're mental," Ron shook his head. Harry simply laughed.

"I'm mental? You're the one wearing pajama trousers at the ministry,"he started,"And anyways, what did you do at Hermione's place this morning that couldn't wait until this weekend?"

Ron blushed.

"Oh-never mind, please don't tell me."

"No, nothing like that,"Ron explained,"we ate a spot of breakfast and watched television. Those muggle channels are fascinating. That I must agree with dad."

"Wait-Hermione watches television!?"Harry interrupted overdramatically, making Ron shake his head and smile, but the smile sort of faded quickly.

"_I_ watched television and she worked. I tell you that's all she does these days,"he seemed rather disappointed. "I'm very happy for her, and proud but- it's like her whole day is spent working."

"Well, Ron you know Hermione's been like that about _any _sort of work since we were eleven,"said Harry. "It doesn't surprise me at all. Have you seen her bulletins on the Auror board? She has amazing ideas that haven't even been presented to the Wizengamot,yet."

Harry rocked his chair on its two back legs back and forth. When the room was silent, his gold thread snakes could be heard hissing.

"Yeah I've seen them," Ron gave his lopsided smile.

Right then, the great wooden door before Harry's desk creaked open, and a short Asian wizard came in looking frightened. He held in his hands a pile of envelopes all parchment off-white except for a single purple one. The wizard's voice was rather strong for his person.

"Uh-Mr.Potter?"

Harry gestured him to come inside. "Yes?"

"You have a letter from a Luna Lovegood? Here.."the wizard rummaged through his pile, and sure enough the uniquely purple envelope was the one handed to him. Harry thanked the messenger wizard, whom he did not recognize as the usual owlkeeper, and opened the letter.

"What's it say?"asked Ron curiously, straining his neck a bit to peek at the contents of the letter. Harry smiled down at it. It had been written in a curled font whose ends danced, emphasizing the unique words Luna chose to write. He read it aloud.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm writing to you from Transylvania where i'm looking for sanguis-mudam! I haven't found any yet, but there are signs here that prove they are lurking around looking for blood. They've tried to switch my blood at night but I slept with my lucky charm necklace and it must've repelled them. Anyways Harry, I truly miss your company as I travel. It gets awfully lonely and Dumbledore's Army comes to mind from time to time. I even used some defensive spells you taught us when a man attempted to rob me of my bag. Got in a bit of trouble with the Ministry for that, made me obliviate his memory. How is everything in the Aurors Department? How is Ron and Hermione? Write back soon please._

_yours truly,_

_Luna Lovegood_


End file.
